1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handlebar, and more particularly to a handlebar assembly for cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of handlebar assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,950 to Girvin, filed Oct. 24, 1988, entitled "HANDLEBAR ASSEMBLY FOR CYCLES". In this assembly, the handlebar element 24 includes a tubular main portion 60 secured in the tubular front sleeve 44 by such as bolts and nuts.
The tubular main portion 60 should be forced into the tubular front sleeve 44 from one end thereof such that the tubular main portion 60 can be secured in the tubular front sleeve 44. This is inconvenient. In addition, the gripping portions 62 can be fixed in place only after the tubular main portion 60 has been forced into the tubular front sleeve 44. This further causes inconvenience for assembling purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional handlebar assembly.